


Two Out of the Three

by SwiftieWhovian13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftieWhovian13/pseuds/SwiftieWhovian13
Summary: Steve Rogers is given two things while being held in captivity at HYDRA.1) A hand gun2) A choice: to either kill you or Bucky. Only the two of the three of you can walk out alive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY LOTS OF LIKE GORY AND ANGST AHEAD
> 
> For those of you who know me, hi, it's me, shit head who never updates.
> 
> This one shot was floating around in my head for a while, so here you go.
> 
> I WANT YOUR KUDOS AND COMMENTS, ILY ALL!
> 
> -Summer

Rumlow let go of Steve’s collar, causing Steve to fall straight on to the floor, his large body smacking against the white concrete floor. Steve could see small crimson drops of blood trailing from the door to where he was right now, as he tried gasping for air through his cracked ribs and bruised neck.

Steve desperately tried to regain his strength, as he began to crawl on the floor helplessly with his nails digging into the floor, his torso leaving a bloody trail on the floor. Rumlow simply watched with a smirk on his face as he slowly tracked Steve like a lion tracking its prey. Rumlow took twisted pride in knowing that the brave American hero, Captain America, the same man who fought countless of aliens and save hundreds of worlds was now down on his feet.

Helpless.

Alone.

Clinging on to an invisible strand of hope as Rumlow stood over him, his shadow blocking the fluorescent lights from shining on top of Steve.

Rumlow loved this feeling.

Rumlow grabbed Steve by the collar again, yanking him back roughly. Steve could feel Rumlow’s breath against his neck as Rumlow whispered in to his ear. “I… was going to kill you, Captain. Then I realized something. The good old Captain is the type of man who would foolishly be willing to die to save others. Besides, death would be an easy way out for you, wouldn’t it?”

Steve remained silent, feeling the countless bruises, cuts and wounds all over his body intensify over time. Rumlow smiled at Steve’s silence and motioned for the guards to bring something in. Steve’s head snapped up in to attention, as he saw two people tied to chairs being brought in to the room, both of them kicking and screaming through the discarded ropes in their mouths.

_Oh no._

Steve’s eyes immediately widened in shock and he could feel his stomach sinking as he saw who those people were. It was Bucky and you. Bucky was giving the guard that was carrying him one hell of a fight, giving a deadly glare as he tossed his shoulders around and smashed against the chair, using every bit of his muscle and strength to get out of the tight bonds. You were fighting back just as hard, legs flailing everywhere and your arms trying to grasp their throats, and when you threw your head back to hit the guard, the guard punched you, causing you to spit out blood.

The guards placed you both down with a thump and removed the rope from your mouths so you could speak.

“KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER!” yelled Bucky, eyeing you to make sure that you were ok. You gave him a weak smile and glared at the guards, still shifting around with your hands quietly to see if you could get out of the bonds.

“Bucky? (Y/n)?” said Steve out loud, disbelieved.

Both of you stopped focusing on trying to break free and slowly stared at Steve.

“Steve… You.. you…” you started, but lost for words.

“You look like shit.” commented Bucky.

Steve’s face was caked in dirt and ashes, his neat blonde hair was matted with sweat and crimson blood, his uniform had unidentifiable scratch marks and was torn in various parts with sharp objects poking out of some areas. Steve’s breathing was heavy and his eyes were filled with pain. Steve smiled weakly, even though he was down on his knees and at Brock Rumlow’s complete mercy, as Rumlow stood behind him, a loaded gun in his right pocket.

“Let him go, Rumlow. He has nothing to fucking offer.” you statedd, gritting your teeth as Brock turned around and began to walk towards you. His boots clattered against the floor, and the room was dead silent as he slowly approached you. You could feel yourself becoming slightly scared, but you were determined to keep a cold hard face and look straight in to his eyes.

“Don’t you dare touch (Y/n)!” yelled Steve, causing Brock to stop in his tracks and turn around.

“Well, well. I guess my agents were correct… The Captain and (y/n), a couple? Alright then…. I won’t hurt your little doll…. Yet.”

Brock changed his course to walk towards Bucky, who had the most murderous look on his face right now. “I know it’s me you want, Rumlow. You want the Winter Soldier again. If you let Steve and (y/n) go, I’ll come with you. No resistance.”

“BUCKY, NO-“ “SHUT UP, Ms.(Y/n).” yelled Rumlow, shooting a bullet in your direction which you managed to dodge in the last second. The bullet left a trail of smoke behind and created an angry black hole in the wall right behind you. Brock eyed Bucky and smirked.

“That’s a… tempting offer… However…. Brock stepped back and eyed the guards. “I have… a better idea.”

Brock gripped Steve tightly and pulled him up, shoving him forward and giving him a small hand gun.

“Here’s the deal, Captain. Try anything funny, and I will shoot you and these guards will shoot the both of them so you all will die.”

Brock stepped back with another gun in hand and pointed it at Steve. Brock raised his right hand, causing the guards to raise their guns at Steve too.

’ll let two out of three of you walk out of this alive today. And the Captain will get to choose who gets killed. Will it be…”

Brock cocked his gun towards Bucky.

“Your best friend Bucky Barnes who stayed with you through your pre-ice ages and through your entire childhood ever since you were a weak, pitiful little boy growing up in Brooklyn….”

“Or…”

Brock circled around to you, taking a blade out and dragging it across your cheeks dangerously.

“Your precious little (y/n) who you’ve so helplessly fell in love with.”

Brock quickly took away the knife and aimed the gun back at Steve.

“The choice is yours, Steve. You have a full minute before we shoot all three of you. It’s one person, or all of you.”

Brock returned to his original position and watched Steve have an internal war in his mind. How could he possibly choose?

His best friend?

 _Bucky is my best friend. He’s one of the only people in my life I would give up everything for. He’s been with me through everything: the pre-ice, after I came out, the war, my days growing up in Brooklyn…_.

Or the woman he loved?

_But (Y/n) is so god damn special. She’s smart, she’s brave, she’s beautiful, and… damn it, I love her. She’s the reason I wake up every morning and I’m willing to face every minute of the hellish 24 hours if it means I get to spend it with her._

“30 seconds left...” said Brock, his feet tapping impatiently on the floor.

Steve could feel his entire body shaking as he slowly raised his gun to be in the very center. Tears were pouring out of his eyes as he desperately looked between you two. He knew he could never live with killing one of you, but he had no choice. As Steve’s eyes drifted over to you, Bucky started screaming at Steve. “Steve! God damn it, STEVEN GRANT ROGERS!” Steve lowered his gun and turned his head to look straight at Bucky, whose steely eyes softened as he began to plead. “Listen Stevie. I’ve had a good run. I’m like, what, 90 years old?” chuckled Bucky, trying to lighten the mood and failing miserably as Steve’s tears only worsened. “I’ve lived my life. I’m happy. And I’m dangerous anyway. Kill me, Steve. I’ll die happy knowing that I’m leaving you to live the happy life you deserve with a nice gal like (y/n).”

Steve’s gun moved an inch from the middle towards Bucky’s side when you started screaming at him too. “I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU SHOOT BUCKY! And you know you wouldn't forgive yourself either if you shot Bucky.” Steve’s breath got stuck in his throat. “Bucky can’t be replaced, Steve. He’s been with you your entire life. Me, however, I’m just a girl, Steve.”

You couldn’t help but start crying too, your tears blurring your vision as you kept on babbling.

“I love you, Steve. I love you so much. And I love you so much to know that you need to kill me. Not Bucky.”

It might have been a minute, but to Steve, it felt like a century to him.

He could feel his blood coursing through his veins, his heart beating at a million miles per second, and his thoughts being lost in a hurricane of emotions. Yet still, somehow in the back of his mind, Steve could hear Brock say that his minute was up.

“Captain, we don’t have all day. Again, **it’s one person or all of you**.”

Steve clenched his jaw, moved his gun to point at you, loaded the gun, then….

 

Silence.

 

Steve moved the gun to his temple and shot himself.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?
> 
> If you liked it please leave a kudo AND LEAVE COMMENTS! I love reading those haha
> 
> -Summer


End file.
